I Am The Last
by Khellendrosiic
Summary: The chronicle of an Elite that survived Halo. Read the story for the best picture of what it's like. Please R&R. It has been completed.
1. The Unlucky Escape

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie and Microsoft. I prefer to think I own the characters I make up in this story but if you really want them, don't sue me, I love my books.  
  
Sitting in the cockpit of the Wraith tank, Balask 'Zakamee contemplated his life as Halo disintegrated around him. 'Zakamee hadn't lived such a bad life. He had made it to the ranks of Spec Ops and had killed many humans. Scratching his silver armor he thought back to what had just happened, it seemed mostly a blur. He and a small contingent of original Covenant warriors, not members of the special Ship Cleansing strike team, had been defending a small hill for an entire day with nothing more than a Wraith, some Shade turrets, and two Ghost's. The Flood had bombarded his position with all manners of weapons and troops. The only thing that let his small command live so long was that the Flood always attacked in an undisciplined wave with targets easily grouped for the mortar tank's convenience.  
  
He had felt awfully good at that time and had thought they might actually survive until the Flood used a new weapon. The attack had begun as usual, with Flood combat forms appearing from nowhere and charging the entrenched Covenant. A lone combat form, a former Elite, survived the initial barrage and hurled a canister of some sort towards the Wraith. The tank slid to the right to dodge the projectile and a Ghost finished off the lone combatant. 'Zakamee thought this skirmish over when the canister hit the ground and sprayed this vile, green gas all over the place. The gas moved quickly across the ground and swirled over the Wraith and a group of wounded soldiers. Immediately those soldiers started hacking and coughing, eventually freezing up in place or convulsing. The wind pushed the gas away from the main battle line but it still swept through the right flank. Whomever it touched fell to this mystery illness and soon, only the Grunts were left to stare confusedly at the fallen forms all around them. The Grunts were unaffected by the Human nerve gas because of the breather masks they must use to keep themselves alive. For once the masks, too easily removed or broken, came in handy.  
  
The Hunter near to 'Zakamee let out a long moan as his bond brother toppled, and slumped to the ground in despair. The Grunts caught in the gas started to panic until 'Zakamee ordered them to stop and drag the fallen troops to the medical tent. The gas itself dissipated quickly, but not after reducing 'Zakamee's forces by half their number. As the Grunts worked at removing the bodies and incinerating them to prevent Flood infection, 'Zakamee ran over to the Wraith. The tank itself had been unharmed but the warrior inside had apparently wondered what was going on and so cracked the hatch. His dead body still hung over one side of the tank. Shoving the body of former Major Sama 'Cratamee aside he entered the cockpit and checked the motion sensors. Red blips covered the area at the tank's rear. Momentarily marveling at the Flood's ingenuity he shouted to his troops to defend themselves and sealed the hatch.  
  
Several long minutes of fighting soon left 'Zakamee with himself, a Ghost, a few Jackels, and two of his fellow Elite's. As he was about to order their final charge, the ground shook and didn't stop shaking. A Jackel yelled something about the sky falling, but his transmission was soon lost. The rumbling continued unabated and 'Zakamee looked out the viewport to a scene you might have seen in Hell. The ground itself was upheaving and in some places breaking loose and floating, no, falling upwards. The Flood were gone, as were the last of his comrades that he had so faithfully fought with. A chunk of debris hit the Wraith and caused it to loose all connection to the ground. As he floated upwards out of what remained of Halo's atmosphere he saw a huge piece of the ring world hit the opposite side, and the whole construct broke apart.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'Zakamee broke out of his reverie and noticed something bleeping on his COM channel. Maybe he wasn't dead yet! 'Zakamee quickly pressed the acknowledge button on the control pad.  
  
"This is Ship Master Huga 'Rolamee of the flagship Ascendant Justice. Any Covenant survivors respond. Several ships are here to rescue you. Acknowledge." the thick gravelly voice reminded 'Zakamee of his old friend, now long gone to Flood infection. 'Zakamee had had to shoot his former comrade himself.  
  
"Yes I hear you Ship Master. This is Special Operations Elite Balask 'Zakamee sir. I am stranded in this tank and require immediate assistance." Said 'Zakamee eagerly.  
  
"Someone's actually on that hunk of junk?" the Ship Master's tone proclaimed much surprise. "I have ordered my second to come about on your position. We should arrive in about three units. May the Gods be with you soldier."  
  
'Zakamee cut communications after the Ship Master did, his hand shook in the joy that he was feeling, but also the shame. In such an honorable society that he lived in he might be considered cowardly, since 'Zakamee lived through a battle where all others had perished, and such a label was worse than death to any other Elite. Any normal Elite would have died an honorable death with the rest of his brothers, but that was just not 'Zakamee's way. He was a pragmatic realist in an army mostly made of fanatical zealots, at least with the Elite's this was true.  
  
'Zakamee forced himself to stop thinking along those lines and instead concentrated on his imminent rescue. He looked out the viewport again and saw the Ascendant Justice, its bright purple hull gleaming in the light of the gas giant's, Threshold's, sun. Its many plasma turrets tracked constantly, the Elite in charge of the weapons anxious to find a target. The flagship got even bigger as it approached his wrecked tank. As the ship closed to within a few hundred units of his drifting tank 'Zakamee noticed his vision narrowing. He looked frantically around the cockpit for some sign of a leak and found where a Human projectile weapon wielded in non- Human hands had made an infinitesimal crack in the armor. He hastened to close the hole but he could feel himself grow weaker. He attempted to block the air's way out with his hand and it seemed to work for a few moments. As his vision grew to a narrow point he thought about how close he had been to surviving the Flood. 


	2. Shade's of the Past

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie and Microsoft. I prefer to think I own the characters I make up in this story but if you really want them, don't sue me, I love my books.  
  
'Zakamee floated in the haze somewhere between reality and the nightmares that were his past. Brief flashes of the inside of the Wraith were jumbled with the walls of a Covenant base. The face peering into his hatch confused with that of an Infection form about to jump him. 'Zakamee tried to raise his plasma rifle but found he was holding a Human assault rifle in his tentacles. He felt himself being lifted and dimly saw a white clad Elite staring worriedly at him. 'Zakamee stared back and as the scene melted away 'Zakamee slipped back to a mission long ago.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was 'Zakamee's first mission on this ring world called Halo. He was as excited as his first battle against the Human scum and he hoped this mission would turn out better than that time. The honorable Zuka 'Zamamee led this attack on the Human controlled plateau. It was a plan conceived in greatness. In a captured Human dropship 'Zakamee and several dozen of his comrades would sneak into the Human base under their own noses. The foolish human prisoner that was piloting the ship would give the necessary codes to the Human flight officer and than he and the rest of the Spec Ops Elite's would rush out and accomplish their mission.  
  
As 'Zakamee thought this he could hear the Human pilot speak to his brethren.  
  
"This is Charlie 2-1-7, repeat 217, to any UNSC forces.Does anyone copy? Over." The Human sounded as desperate as 'Zamamee had ordered. Apparently the Human's responded for the pilot continued with the next part of his prearranged speech.  
  
"Thank God! We took a hit after clearing the Autumn, put done in the boonies, and managed to make some repairs. I've got wounded on board-" The Human stopped for a second but resumed when 'Zamamee poked him with his plasma pistol, "-and request immediate clearance to land."  
  
'Zamamee gestured for me to step into the cockpit, which I did hesitantly, and sat in the co-pilot's seat when he motioned for me to do so. The Human glanced at me but decided to ignore me for the time being. I knew why I was up here. My extensive knowledge of both the Human language and this particular ship rendered me a useful asset for when the Human was disposed of. The Human base radioed back asking for the pilot's credentials. After listing his name, rank, and serial number the Human, Hale, lapsed into silence again.  
  
"Roger that," crackled a female Human voice over the COM, "You are cleared for Pad 3, repeat, Pad 3, which will be illuminated two minutes from now. A medical team will meet your ship. Safe all weapons and cut power the moment you touch down. Over."  
  
Hale was much relieved by this, although he glanced at me nervously for a moment he replied quickly enough.  
  
"No problem. I see your lights. We're coming in. Over." The pilot turned his mike off and turned to 'Zamamee. "So? How did I do?"  
  
I smiled, my mandibles clicking as 'Zamamee said thank you to the Human and quickly garroted him. Hale kicked for a few moments and than was still. A foul aroma rose from the body, the Human had soiled himself. 'Zakamee took control of the aircraft as 'Zamamee went to inspire the troops.  
  
"The Prophets have blessed this mission, have blessed you, and want every soldier to know that those who transcend the physical will be welcomed into paradise. Good luck."  
  
Although 'Zakamee was one of the rare Elite's that was not fanatically religious he still muttered some benedictions for himself. The warriors in the compartment behind him did the same. As the light of the Human's landing zone washed over his shining silver plate he, and the rest of the warriors, activated their active camouflage and awaited landing and the killing that would follow. The ship landed and 'Zamamee and his warriors slaughtered the Human's gathered there, waiting to treat their non-existent wounded comrades. 'Zakamee took a moment to send the all-clear transmission to the six troop transports that had followed. Doing this he leapt out into the escalating battle, plasma rifle in hand.  
  
The Human forces had unfortunately been contained to the landing pad and could not advance further. Slipping between two hastily dodging Elite's he watched a warrior attempt to kill a Human that was turning a wheel. The warrior was spotted and shot down by a Human wearing nothing form the waist up and yet still blazing away with his weapon. 'Zakamee assumed this was the Human's commander and swiftly weaved between Human and Elite alike in his rush to earn himself many honors for killing this Human.  
  
'Zakamee was almost in place to slit the Human's throat from ear to ear when the pad went up in flames. His fellow warriors turned into living torches by this intelligent commander 'Zakamee retreated into the Human base before he was noticed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'Zakamee returned to the present suddenly and roughly. He felt as though a giant hand had used him as a cleaning towel and then discarded him. Working his eyes open with great difficulty and began a stock of what was going on. From the limited view he had with his neck in such a straight position he nevertheless concluded he was in a medical bay and by the faces looking down at him he concluded he had been awakened with a stimulant.  
  
"State your name warrior and your rank. I wish to know who has a debt they owe me." The speaker of this was a gruff looking Elite Guard in his imposing black armor. It was the same Elite that had spoken to him over the COM line. Deciding a quick response was the best option 'Zakamee did so.  
  
"I am Balask 'Zakamee, a Special Operations Elite under the command of late Zuka 'Zamamee." 'Zakamee was surprised at how weak his voice was. Maybe he had been out longer than he had thought?  
  
"Zuka was a fine warrior, I am saddened to know he has passed away. I am Ship Master Huga 'Rolamee, this is my medical officer Grot 'Gakanee. That was quite an escape you made, in fact I-" The Ship Master was interrupted by an urgent call.  
  
"Ship Master 'Rolamee! We have a Human ship on our sensors! It moved slightly and we are approaching it now. Request your presence on the bridge." The inter-ship radio clicked off.  
  
"Apparently I must continue this conversation some other time. After this mess is cleared up I expect you to be lucid enough to make a full report. I want to know everything. Got it?" Said 'Rolamee.  
  
"Yes sir!" 'Zakamee attempted to make a salute but his arm fell short. He couldn't hold it up long enough. 'Rolamee snorted and exited the room. Meanwhile, 'Gakanee had injected some more liquid into his arm and 'Zakamee drifted off again to that nightmare realm between reality and his dreams.  
  
Phantom Kensai- Thank you! I have changed the name of the Elite in this chapter from its previous form. Also, I think I will keep Balask with his original first name. It helps represent that he is slightly different from the other Elite's. Thanks for being my first reviewer. I liked Pirate Stand. Great story. I hope the rest of my story is just as good. 


	3. A Little Friend, Is A Friend Indeed

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie and Microsoft. I prefer to think I own the characters I make up in this story but if you really want them, don't sue me, I love my books.  
  
'Zakamee crouched, panting, behind a Human bed. The corpse of its former occupant lay next to the door where he had attempted to ambush 'Zakamee with the shotgun that was currently clutched in the Elite's hand. As 'Zakamee waited for his shield to recharge he studied the Human weapon in his hand. Its long barrel was broken into two tubes, which delivered the payload of dozens of small pellets with great force. This weapon almost killed 'Zakamee as he stumbled through the doorway. Only through great luck did he survive to kill the Human, although it brought about the loss of his plasma rifle. 'Zakamee would have to use this Human shotgun or die this day.  
  
'Zakamee heard stuttered gunfire and the distinctive zap of plasma fire. His shields finally fully charged 'Zakamee broke off the trigger guard of the shotgun and rushed out of the door. He hurried down the hallway to see a fierce firefight going on between some Spec Ops Elite's with a small group of.Grunts? 'Zakamee could not puzzle that out, but it was rendered moot as a Grunt flung a plasma grenade at the Human forces. The resulting explosion killed the entire group of Human's and all of the Covenant except for an Elite and a Grunt. These two survivors had a hurried conversation and rushed off down a corridor.  
  
'Zakamee quickly chased after them but was forced to duck into yet another room as more Humans' ran by. The room 'Zakamee ducked into what appeared to be a storeroom. Strewn throughout the room were several crates, only one was open. In it were many Human fragmentation grenades. Despite his misgivings about using so many Human weapons 'Zakamee grabbed a package of fragmentation grenades and checked out the hallway. No Humans were to be seen. 'Zakamee edged out of the storeroom and bumped into something. Spinning around 'Zakamee came face to face with a Human. The Human was wearing his full combat get-up and wielded an assault rifle. They opened up at the same time and 'Zakamee's shields flared as it absorbed the bullets. The Human fared much worse, the shotgun tore open a bloody hole in his chest and flung him backward. The boom of the shot echoed through the halls and 'Zakamee heard the voices of many Human's approaching his position.  
  
'Zakamee raced down the hallway, heading in the direction that he thought the other Elite went. As he zoomed by he saw several Human's stare at him in amazement as the Elite sped at full speed past them. 'Zakamee was regarded as fast among his kind and could occasionally reach speeds of up to 20 Human miles per hour. 'Zakamee dared not move that fast in such a closed environment but he got close. Finally he emerged into a small hanger where nine Banshee's sat in their berth's. Skid marks on the ground indicated the hasty departure of at least one Banshee. 'Zakamee dashed over to one of the sleek attack fighters and scrambled into the cockpit. He scanned the controls and tried to remember the training courses he had received on such vehicles.  
  
Tapping the activation button the Banshee lifted off the ground and, on 'Zakamee's command, sped out of the hanger bay and into Halo's sky. The Shade turrets cut the night sky apart with their pulsing blasts, but none hit the Banshee, which dodged with perfectly executed textbook maneuvers.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'Zakamee awoke in the medical bay and jolted upright. He noticed that his wounds were healed and his weapons were sitting on a nearby counter. A noise to his right caused him to look up at the white armored Grunt that was sleeping in the corner. Swinging his legs of the bed he rose to his feet and took both weapons, his standard plasma rifle and the shotgun he kept as a trophy from the Human stronghold. It was much more than a trophy though, it had saved his life countless times from many a Flood combat form and even the weapon's former masters. He had shortened the barrel and adjusted the trigger so he could wield it easier and with one hand. Due to his strength he could use both his rifle and the shotgun at once.  
  
Tucking both weapons away he walked over to the Grunt and nudged it with his foot. The Grunt yelped and shot at least two units into the air. 'Zakamee smiled as the Grunt collected himself. As the Grunt appeared ready 'Zakamee kneeled down and addressed it.  
  
"I assume you have a message for me and were not just sleeping on the job?" said 'Zakamee in a calm voice. The Grunt stared for a second, amazed an Elite wasn't yelling at him like they usually did. Recovering his wits, again, the Grunt replied.  
  
"Yes honorable warrior Balask 'Zakamee! Ship Master 'Rolamee sent me too send you to him as soon as you awoke. The Ship Master said that several Humans have boarded the Ascendant Justice. This was a few dozen units ago so I do not know the current condition of the Ship Master."  
  
"Most troubling. Are you able to use a weapon?" asked 'Zakamee.  
  
"Yes sir! I am trained to use the plasma pistol. I do not have it with me though."  
  
'Zakamee thought on this for a second, "It would be better if you stayed here. Can you tell me the way to the bridge?"  
  
"I could but our AI could do it faster sir!"  
  
'Zakamee was surprised, he hadn't know they had developed AI systems yet. It would give them an advantage the Covenant had sorely lacked for quite a while. 'Zakamee remembered a certain AI that wreaked havoc on his unit's Battle Net. Following 'Zakamee's affirmation the Grunt walked over to a console and pressed some buttons. A holograph of the AI popped up but it was not what 'Zakamee expected. The figure was that of a Human woman with data streams running across her body.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" shouted the outraged 'Zakamee.  
  
"I don't think you'll be using the computers for a while Covenant," said the figure, "I haven't finished playing around with them yet."  
  
"Quickly! Fool Grunt! Shut the system off!" roared 'Zakamee.  
  
"I'm trying sir! I'm trying!" the Grunt was furiously typing in a sequence of buttons repeatedly.  
  
"Wait. Don't I remember you from somewhere?" The Human AI was looking at him oddly.  
  
"Don't we all look alike to you construct?" said 'Zakamee scornfully, "Faster Grunt!"  
  
"Ah, yes! You were that Elite that the Master Chief hit in the back at the Silent Cartographer security station. Apparently he didn't hit you hard enough." After saying these words the hologram vanished as the Grunt finally hacked her system.  
  
"Impressive Grunt. That AI was the one that ruined one of my operations. How did you stop her?" questioned 'Zakamee.  
  
"It-it was mere luck sir." The Grunt was quite unused to being complimented by his superiors.  
  
"No matter what it was, you did a good job. Now come, we head for the bridge. I'll get you a weapon along the way." 'Zakamee followed his own instructions and rushed out of the room, the Grunt waddling behind him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Following the directions of the Grunt 'Zakamee soon arrived at the main hanger. He was astonished at the scene of devastation arrayed before him. It reminded him of the Truth and Reconciliation after it had been attacked by that Human killing machine, now know as the 'Master Chief'. A crashed Human fighter craft dominated the floor, as did the numerous corpses of Grunts and many, many Engineers. Silently 'Zakamee walked through the hanger, along the way he tossed a plasma pistol to the Grunt. The pistol clanged to the floor as the Grunt stood, staring at the devastation before him. Since he was wearing the white armor of the medical/scientist caste, 'Zakamee assumed that the poor Grunt had never seen a battle in his whole life. 'Zakamee sighed and kneeled down by the Grunt. He picked up another plasma pistol from nearby and cleaned the blood off of it.  
  
"Take it." 'Zakamee said as he offered the pistol to the Grunt, "I know it is hard to look at, especially the first time, but if you don't arm yourself you may end up like them." 'Zakamee gestured to the dead bodies.  
  
His eyes not leaving the carnage, the Grunt took the proffered pistol and checked its charge, almost full. The former user of this weapon had not got off more than a few shots before being killed himself. Hesitantly the Grunt spoke up, "Thank you sir, it is my first battle. I will do you proud sir! And, for future reference my name is Grgra."  
  
"Very well Grgra. Let us continue on and deal with this Human scum," said 'Zakamee vehemently. Smiling grimly to himself Balask led the way down the perforated corridor, weaving among the Grunts, Engineers, and a few Elite's. Thinking back, 'Zakamee was reminded of a scene not quite unlike this one, where he had first met the 'Master Chief'. 


	4. The Flood

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie and Microsoft. I prefer to think I own the characters I make up in this story but if you really want them, don't sue me, I love my books.  
  
'Zakamee and his file made their way down the long sloping passage. A file is generally the equivalent of a Human squad and this particular group was no exception. Under 'Zakamee's command were twenty Grunts, fifteen Jackals, and six other lower ranking Elite's. 'Zakamee turned to check on the special package that his file had to deliver. The turning motion made his neck twinge uncomfortably, reminding him of the time he had been struck form behind by the armored Human while listening to new orders. The two black clad Grunts were lugging powerful sensory equipment, to be brought to the location of Halo's weapon by order of Field Master 'Putumee. 'Zakamee turned back to the front and noticed a Major Elite, Saka 'Destabee, approach him.  
  
"File Commander 'Zakamee. I have a report for you." Stated 'Destabee ritually.  
  
'Zakamee smiled, "We don't have to stand on ceremony here 'Destabee. There are no Prophets here to criticize us and you surely don't think I'll report you?"  
  
'Zakamee's friend frowned back and replied, "Ceremony or not, we have a problem. The Jackal's have picked up an unusual scent. Bog is doing his best to calm them but he says it is only a manner of time until the Grunts catch on and start to panic."  
  
'Zakamee grimaced, "Damn. I too have felt a little uneasy, which is odd. We Elite's are not supposed to feel fear, yes?"  
  
"True. But then again things have been screwed up ever since we landed on this God forsaken chunk of rock."  
  
"Metal."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
While 'Zakamee and 'Destabee had been speaking the file had reached the door leading into the main complex, where 'Putumee should meet them with his forces. A Grunt reported the hatch was jammed and so 'Zakamee shoved forward and wrenched the door open. As the hatch clattered to the ground, 'Zakamee stared with amazement at the slaughter that lay before him. Two entire platoons lay inside, their body parts scattered across the floor, painted in the many colors of the Covenant species. The Grunts behind 'Zakamee peered through and started panicking. Most, minors, ran back up the corridor, while a few, mainly majors, stayed with the majority of the forces. 'Destabee, after seeing the carnage slipped away to a corner and emptied his stomach, a few Jackals followed suit as the stench wafted out of the room.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" stammered Bog, leader of the Jackal forces. He seemed a little green around his beak. 'Zakamee couldn't blame him.  
  
"I.do not know." Replied 'Zakamee, "But I do know that our mission is terminated."  
  
"Ready for orders sir." Said 'Destabee as he walked back over to 'Zakamee and Bog.  
  
'Zakamee turned to address his troops, most of which had gathered back to him, "Glorious warriors of the Covenant! Listen to me! An unknown enemy has struck our forces! I can only assume Field Master 'Putumee has retreated due to battle casualties. We must make our way back to the landing zone and evacuate. Leave the sensor unit and give those Grunts weapons. We must escape!"  
  
'Zakamee's warriors gave a mighty cheer, which was echoed, from the room full of dead Covenant. All fell silent at that horrible noise, until a scratching/slithering sound was heard. 'Zakamee slowly turned to face the door, prompted by the wide eyed stares of his warriors, and beheld a sight that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. A tidal wave of small, white, globular objects charged over the dead corpses and rushed his position. 'Zakamee wheeled around and saw the Grunts that had ran off rushing back down towards them. The unfortunate Grunts were being chased by a multitude of deformed bipedal creatures. One of the creatures leaped over ten feet through the air and landed on one of the smaller Grunts, breaking its spine with one blow. 'Zakamee attempted to make sense of his rapidly deteriorating situation and came to one conclusion.  
  
"RUSH THROUGH THEM!" bellowed 'Zakamee as he led by example, rushing the nearest figure and cutting it down with one shotgun blast.  
  
The other Covenant shouted a hasty battle cry and charged into, around, and through the enemy's ranks. As 'Zakamee laid low yet another foe with his shotgun, a magnificent weapon he thought, he noticed something disturbing. Although the creature's body was horribly deformed it had a few distinguishing features. Most notably was the head of an Elite slumped bonelessly over one shoulder. Screams from behind prompted 'Zakamee to look back, what he saw was not good. A small squad had been separated from the main group, a few Jackals had formed a shield wall and several Grunts and one Elite was cowering behind it. 'Zakamee recognized the Elite as 'Destabee.  
  
"'Destabee! Abandon your position! Retreat!" shouted 'Zakamee as several well placed plasma blasts popped a whole line of the fragile globe creatures.  
  
"Sorry sir! I cannot comply with your orders! Get the others out! We'll hold as long as we can!"  
  
As 'Zakamee watched a former Elite leaped the wall and struck a Jackal from behind. Although it survived not much longer, the gap allowed the globe things to break through and swarm the defenders. The last 'Zakamee saw of 'Destabee and his defenders was a Grunt hurling a plasma grenade and the blue explosion obscured the rest of his view.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'Zakamee and his remaining warriors crouched amid a number of toppled crates. 'Zakamee had been fleeing through this maze for over a unit. He couldn't follow his original route because a scouting Grunt reported a strange Human was making its way down the corridor towards them. Static cut the transmission moments after a gunshot was heard. Taking shelter in a small room 'Zakamee waited for the coast to clear. While waiting, 'Zakamee took a mental inventory of his remaining troops and supplies.  
  
Out of his original file, very few had survived. The four full squads of Grunts, about five per squad, had been reduced to a mere reinforced squad, seven, to be exact. The Jackal's were worse off, with only four out of the original fifteen still alive. Of the Elite's, only 'Zakamee and one other still lived. All of their plasma weapons were at low charge and the Grunts that carried the majority of the plasma batteries were long gone. The Grunts also showed an unfortunate tendency to hurl grenades whenever one of these new enemies was spotted, thus leaving the Covenant with a few grenades left. Lastly, 'Zakamee's shotgun was almost out of shots, only ten cartridges were left.  
  
'Zakamee grimaced as he looked at his forlorn troops and called over Rasa 'Quaree, the only other surviving Elite.  
  
"Rasa. What is the moral of the troops?" 'Zakamee almost dreaded the reply.  
  
"Sir. To be honest, the troops are fed up with this constant running and hiding. They either want a decisive battle or an escape, and quickly." Said 'Quaree, confirming 'Zakamee's worries.  
  
"I hope it is the latter. Come, let us depart from this room." This said, 'Zakamee rose up from his crouched position and moved to open the door.  
  
It wouldn't budge and no matter what 'Zakamee did it would not move. One of the Jackals indicated he had found an optional route and the small force moved through it. A series of low, small corridors made this way uncomfortable at best for the two Elite's. The smaller Covenant moved with no problems aside from an occasional nervous look at the confined space they were in. Finally they reached the exit and emerged into yet another scene of chaos. A small squad of Humans were fighting for their lives against an equal number of 'Combat Forms', as 'Zakamee was calling them. The attackers were mostly Elite's but a few smaller forms moved about. Looking closer, after telling his team to keep back, 'Zakamee noticed they were former Humans. 'Zakamee was stunned and relieved at this discovery, the creatures weren't solely after the Covenant, which was a relief, but they could absorb more species, which was bad. 'Zakamee watched dispassionately as the combat forms finished off the Humans. Signaling his troops they scrambled forward, rose and opened fire.  
  
Ammo problems forced the Covenant to make each shot count and so not that many combat forms fell, as they would have from a concentrated barrage. The forms rushed forward and leaped into the air, landing amidst the gathered warriors. Mid-way through the battle, with 'Quaree and a few Grunts already dead, 'Zakamee was knocked down by a blow to his back. Falling on his side he quickly rolled over and beheld a familiar visage. The face of 'Destabee stared back at 'Zakamee, lolling about on its rubbery neck. The form seemed to study him a moment before it raised its tentacles to strike him dead. Reaching out on some obscure hope 'Zakamee shouted out.  
  
"'Destabee stop! It's me! 'Zakamee!" yelled the desperate Elite.  
  
Surprisingly the Combat form halted for a second, enough time for 'Zakamee to shove a plasma grenade onto its chest, where the grenade stuck and started fizzing, and pushed it off the ledge with his feet. The explosion took out the remaining Infection forms and ended the battle. Levering himself painfully to his feet 'Zakamee noticed only he and two Jackals survived, Bog among the two.  
  
"Come sir," said the ever-loyal Jackal, "Grak has found a way out. We should leave now."  
  
Nodding, 'Zakamee walked down the ramp and out a door which led to a wide- open room with a large elevator in the middle. 'Zakamee with Bog and his comrade climbed aboard the lift and rode it up to the ground floor. There the sight of a large-scale evacuation met him. Covenant troops were running to and fro, most of them to the nearby grounded drop ships. 'Zakamee ordered the two Jackals to one, but they needed no urging. They were off as fast as their legs could take them. The drop ship they ran too had the red markings of third division. 'Zakamee choose a different drop ship. He noticed several black armored Covenant climbing into the other side of the drop ship. As the doors closed and the ships took off, 'Zakamee noticed the Banshee's flying aerial cover, they were strafing the ground with their plasma guns and fuel rod cannons. As 'Zakamee watched several unfortunate accidents occurred. First, a drop ship crashed into one of the tuning fork shaped towers and was melted by the blue beam shooting out of it. Second, the escaping convoy was hit by a large rocket barrage. Several Banshee's and two drop ships were downed by this attack. One of the destroyed ships bore the emblem of the third division.  
  
As the Covenant fled from this new, implacable foe, 'Zakamee thought not about avenging his damaged honor against these creatures, but about all the lives lost in this so far pointless conflict, Covenant and Human alike.  
  
'Zakamee shook his head as soon as he thought this to dispel it from his mind. He could not afford such thoughts any more. Somehow, 'Zakamee knew that from now on, the fight for Halo, would be the fight for all their lives. 


	5. The Resistance

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie and Microsoft. I prefer to think I own the characters I make up in this story but if you really want them, don't sue me, I love my books.  
  
'Zakamee had found out that the enemy that had slaughtered his entire file was known as the Flood. A little while after he had returned to the temporary command center 'Zakamee was sent off with a small fleet of drop ships to hold a vital area.  
  
His team was overrun within hours.  
  
Retreating with the remains of his command he found a group of Humans in similar straits. The two forces actually covered each other's backs until that catastrophic nerve gas attack. When the Flood came from behind 'Zakamee had known that the Human's had fallen, perhaps to the same weapon.  
  
Snapping out of his deep thoughts he again took a brief survey of the damage to the hanger and how much could be salvaged. Grgra approached 'Zakamee and asked for orders.  
  
"We will search for any survivors. Surely those Humans couldn't have killed every warrior on the ship." Stated 'Zakamee.  
  
Grgra agreed with this plan and the two set out, not towards the bridge, where the enemy would surely be, but to the Grunt barracks. And they left not a moment too soon, as three Human's walked into the hanger to salvage supplies, and a certain Sergeant called up the Master Chief with some surprising news.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As the two Covenant traversed the corridors, 'Zakamee was not sure that his earlier estimation was correct. The hallways had just enough air and pressure to enable breathing, but the numerous Covenant, dead from asphyxiation, said that the pressure had been dropped quite recently. Staggering down the last hallway to the Grunt barracks, 'Zakamee turned a corner and found himself face-to-barrel with a large number of plasma pistols and needlers.  
  
'Zakamee, exhausted and light-headed, dropped all pretense of being civil. In his best I-Will-Kill-You-If-You-Twitch-The-Wrong-Way voice 'Zakamee began bellowing orders. At least, as good as you can bellow with barely the amount of air needed to live, let alone speak.  
  
"What are you doing turning your weapons on a superior officer!" 'Zakamee's voice was hoarse and weak, but it was enough to get the accused Grunts panicking and cowering, "Cease your blubbering and listen up! Our glorious ship and the great Ship Master Huga 'Rolamee have been captured and killed by Human scum! It is your objective to spread throughout the ship and find any and all survivors! Am I making myself clear!?!"  
  
"Yes sir, your Excellency!" piped up one Grunt from the front. 'Zakamee looked at him closely.  
  
"What's your name Grunt?" growled the Elite.  
  
"Cacar sir!" replied the Grunt, not intimidated in the least.  
  
"Good," 'Zakamee gestured Grgra out from behind him, "This is your commanding officer, Grgra. Cacar here is the new second-in-command. You will follow his orders to the letter, unless you require a demonstration of what will happen if you don't?"  
  
It was a tried and true method that Grunt's will do anything with the proper incentive. And the evil lilt in 'Zakamee's voice highlighted which incentive it would be. With the Grunts properly cowed 'Zakamee turned to Grgra.  
  
"I believe you can handle this bunch," whispered 'Zakamee to Grgra, "I don't like those motivational tactics much but we're in a hurry. If you have any questions, ask Cacar, he seems trustworthy. I must make my way to the Elite quarters and see if any are still there. Good luck." With that said, 'Zakamee straightened up and made ready to head off.  
  
"Good luck sir." Squeaked Grgra before he was swept up in the tide of Grunts looking for something to do. 'Zakamee counted only twenty, but that would have to do for now. As 'Zakamee walked away he heard the Grunts all waddling away to some point in the ship and as he thought he was out of sight he relaxed his ridged posture and stumped off.  
  
As he traveled down a corridor, a hidden camera tracked his every move and relayed what just happened to its controller. Someone giggled a very demented giggle indeed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It took 'Zakamee the better part of a unit to traverse the winding corridors to the Elite barracks. As he approached the well-marked entryway, his heart sank. Strewn about the door and the adjacent hallways were the bodies of some one or two dozen Elite's. His hopes rallied, however, when he saw that some bodies had been moved form the door and piled in a corner. That alone signified somebody was alive in this ghost ship.  
  
'Zakamee went inside and almost immediately pulled out his weapons. Almost, because a plasma sword was suddenly very close to his face, so close he had to squint his eyes to keep them from drying out.  
  
"Now who do we have here?" said the Black Elite holding 'Zakamee at sword point, "Some kind of traitor? I see that Human weapon on your hip and I think maybe this is why our ship fell so easily."  
  
"I was assigned to the Halo construct. I fought the Humans there and took this weapon as a prize." Replied 'Zakamee.  
  
"That's good enough 'Jasakee," spoke another Elite out of 'Zakamee's field of vision, "I heard the Ship Master talking about a survivor and after what he went through do you not think he deserves a little leeway?"  
  
With a growl, 'Jasakee powered off the sword and stalked away. As the spots left his vision 'Zakamee made out several other Elite's in the room. As 'Zakamee pulled himself together a blue armored Elite strode forward.  
  
"You should forgive 'Jasakee. Tensions have been high since we woke to find the ship taken. We are all glad the Humans did not find the sleep chamber controls." Said the Elite, "My name is Acha 'Somamakee, Emissary of the Prophets."  
  
Unlike Humans, who sleep on things called beds, Elite's could go for two full cycles without sleep. When they did finally become too tired for duty, they retired to sleep chambers that doubled as cryopods. A few hours of sleep in those pods rendered an Elite ready for more duties afterward. Also being an Emissary of the Prophets was a rank almost revered as high as the Prophets themselves. 'Zakamee immediately saluted.  
  
"At ease," said 'Somamakee, "The real reason 'Jasakee was so mad is because we have done nothing to retake the ship as of yet. I hoped to find a more experienced commander before trying anything. As you can see we do not have much in the way of veterans here."  
  
'Zakamee looked at the Elite's clustered around the two, there were ten total, including 'Zakamee and 'Jasakee. Seven of them, including 'Somamakee, wore the blue armor of a Minor. The remaining two wore white armor, but 'Jasakee wore the Elite Guard's uniform.  
  
"Why not 'Jasakee? He is a higher rank than anyone here." Queried 'Zakamee.  
  
"That actually is a fluke, only I know, but he is part of an experiment that I am here to supervise. I can tell you no more, other than that 'Jasakee would not make a good leader." Replied the Emissary.  
  
'Zakamee was a little worried about this but what could he do to change the will of the God's? Not much, as he knew from experience. Gathering his small group together, he outlined a hasty plan. After everyone knew what he was to accomplish, the various Elite's set off. Some in pairs but most by themselves, leaving 'Zakamee to stand, slightly discombobulated, in their wake. Recovering his wits, yet again, 'Zakamee headed for the training deck, where Grgra had decided to put up his command post.  
  
Zen Lon - I have changed the problem area's, but remember, 'Zakamee is supposed to be different form the other Elite's. Nevertheless, thanks for your support.  
  
Pandabear63 - Please don't use my story as a message board. If you disagree about someone's opinion just e-mail him or her. Not that I don't appreciate the review itself, I just prefer reviews that talk about my story.  
  
Helljumper419 - Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I completely forgot that 'Zakamee needs to find ammo for his gun somehow. For now, let's just say that he salvaged a bit from dead Flood and has a small stockpile in the tank provided he can find it that is. : )  
  
Bob the Builder Mafia Man - No offense, but where did you come up with that name? It's kind of creepy. I hope I updated soon enough to keep your Mafia off of me. 0.0  
  
Everybody Else - Thanks for reviewing. I hope the changes I made to the existing chapters were to your liking and that you stick with me as I unravel 'Zakamee's tale. 


	6. The Uncertain Present

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie and Microsoft. I prefer to think I own the characters I make up in this story but if you really want them, don't sue me, I love my books.  
  
A/N: Has anyone else noticed that as I keep writing my chapters get longer? Well, not today. Hope its just as good though.  
  
The training deck was actually a huge wide-open room divided into several chunks. There was a maze in which to practice close-quarters combat, a shooting range for accuracy tests, and a large ring for more, personal, training. As 'Zakamee walked into the room that served as the lobby he noticed a small pile of bodies nearby, both Elite, Grunt, and Engineer. Living counterparts of those corpses were running back and forth, although 'Zakamee noticed very few Elite's. Inquiring as to the location of Grgra from a nearby Grunt 'Zakamee headed off to the entrance of the maze arena.  
  
As 'Zakamee walked down the short corridor to the maze he passed what appeared to be a hastily erected first aid tent. Numerous Grunts lay on the ground or on several beds with other, white-armored Grunts walking around them. Only two Elite's were there and both were badly wounded. One of them had massive plasma burns over its entire upper torso, its armor was removed, exposing its yellowish skin, and it was breathing heavily. The second was not much better off, with bullet wounds peppering its lower abdomen and both of its legs. The Elite's purple blood slowly seeped out despite the best efforts of the medical Grunts. 'Zakamee looked away and continued on his way.  
  
'Zakamee approached the maze and noticed to his dismay that several of the walls were blasted down, hopefully by design and not by the barrage of fire that had hit the ship just recently. 'Zakamee hoped that the Ascendant Justice was crippled and he would shortly be traveling back to his homeworld, preferably as prison guard of that accursed Master Chief. 'Zakamee neared the command post and dismissed his thoughts of promotion from his head, focusing on the task at hand. Grgra was seated at a table with several other Grunts and a gold armored Elite. 'Zakamee was startled that such a high-ranking officer was still alive, but even more surprised by the attention that the Elite was giving to Grgra.  
  
"And so while the Human's are busy repairing the damage to the engines we can strike and take back the bridge. This plan will require much patience on behalf of the Elite's participating in this plan but I believe that it will work out. Now I think Field Mast-" At this Grgra finally noticed 'Zakamee standing off to one side, "Ah! Honorable Warrior 'Zakamee! I'm glad that you made it to this meeting. Did your search go well? As you can see mine went exceedingly well."  
  
Grgra looked very pleased with himself as he nodded at all the Grunts sitting around the table, a few wearing the black armor of the Elite Guard, and he bowed to the Field Master. The Elite stood and offered its hand to 'Zakamee. As they shook the Field Master introduced himself and the other members of the command staff.  
  
"I am very honored to meet you Balask 'Zakamee. I had heard that one of our own had survived the Halo catastrophe. I am Field Master Raka 'Drakee. I was commander of the division of Grunts on this ship. I was carrying out an inspection in one of the minor barracks when the Human's cut of air to the ship. Thankfully I was wearing my re-breather mask and the Grunts got their masks quickly enough. Some of those same lucky one's are here now."  
  
'Drakee looked out of breath by the time he finished talking and 'Zakamee wasn't surprised when he took a breath before continuing. Gesturing towards the Grunts 'Drakee began introducing them. The first Grunt on the right was the Major Srsra, a cousin of Grgra's. The next Grunt 'Zakamee recognized as Cacar and he nodded to 'Zakamee. Next to Grgra on the left was the Elite Guard Nanac, Nanac looked up from the note pad he was reading and reached over to shake 'Zakamee's hand, 'Zakamee obliged. The last Grunt was another Elite Guard, his name was Akaki, and his slightly wild eyed stare labeled him as one of the Grunts that utilizes the fuel rod gun. It was common knowledge that the radiation from such a weapon messed up a Grunts brain after a while and made him 'eccentric' in the least.  
  
After the introductions were finished and 'Zakamee had sat down next to 'Drakee, 'Zakamee realized something that he probably should not have forgotten. Grunts did not sit at command tables, did not command respect from Elite's, and certainly did not give Field Commander's briefings. But apparently Grgra had accomplished what no Grunt, especially not a member of the medical caste, had done before, he had gotten an Elite to listen to him, accept his decisions, and be allowed to take command. Although as Grgra went back over the mission for 'Zakamee's sake, 'Zakamee could not help noticing what 'Drakee had seen in the diminutive Grunt. Grgra was an extremely talented strategic officer. He knew exactly what to do to accomplish the overall goal and how to get around to doing those things. Afterward, Grgra asked 'Zakamee what he had found. 'Zakamee listed the names of the Elite's he recovered and mentioned the Emissary, although he did leave the Emissary's experiment out of his report.  
  
"That all sounds well Honorable 'Zakamee," said Cacar, "But where exactly are they right now? Shouldn't the Emissary have come with you to the command post?"  
  
"Apparently Grgra and I were thinking along the same lines, as I sent them out to key spots to sabotage the ship. I also requested that the Emissary come with me, but he declined. If you give me a schematic of the ship I can point out where I sent them."  
  
Grgra called to a Minor Grunt and told it to obtain a portable computer linkup for the command tent. As the officers waited for the Grunt to return they exchanged various war tales, a common practice among warriors of any rank. They were all impressed with some of 'Zakamee's tales of Halo but he shied away from any discussion of the Flood. He was determined to reveal that information to the High Prophet himself, in person. Word came that the Grunt had almost arrived and the last few units were spent telling Grgra the weak points of a Human.  
  
"I have noticed that if you happen to run into a Human, it is best to swiftly punch it between its legs." Noted Akaki, "The Human's take much unpleasantness from being hit there. They like it less when my fuel rod gun burns their face to cinders." Akaki's tone became very insane sounding with that last part and Nanac edged his chair a few micro-units away him.  
  
At last the Grunt arrived with the terminal and Grgra brought up a diagram of the ship. 'Zakamee stood and highlighted several key plasma conduits and two of the plasma turrets where he had sent his people. Grgra and the others nodded approvingly and 'Zakamee sat back down feeling very sure of himself. Grgra was about to dismiss them when the diagram melted away and was replaced with the fragmented hologram of an Elite.  
  
"War-Warning. The infidel AI is making another her-heresy." Crackled the AI, "Let me show you-you."  
  
The hologram was again replaced with a picture from the forward camera. It showed the misty gasses of the gas giant Threshold being sucked into the black hole of a slip space opening. The camera drifted closer and closer until it entered the hole and the feed was cut off. The screen blinked off, taking the AI with it. For at least two whole units, no one did or said anything. Everyone knew that a planetary slip space jump was impossible, but the Human AI had done it, right before their very eyes. 'Zakamee was the first to recover, he had experience with this sort of mind numbing discoveries.  
  
"I think you were about to dismiss us, right Grgra?" at Grgra's nod 'Zakamee turned to the rest, "I would advise returning to your separate duties and not to speak of this to anyone. Our moral is low enough already without news of the impossible reaching the ears of every soldier of this ship. Affirmative?"  
  
The officers slowly nodded and they each left, walking to their own area of importance, but slowly, as their brains slowly processed this desecration to all that is holy. Even 'Zakamee could barely contain his desire to go and rip the throats out of every Human on the ship. 'Zakamee breathed in, held, and let his breath back out. It was a trick he had learned in childhood to avoid all those boyish honor fights, and it still served him even now. He felt better and turned to Grgra. The look in the Grunts' eyes was that of worry and anger.  
  
"We're in trouble aren't we? If they can do this with our ships and we can't, what'll happen if they can get our technology?" Grgra spoke very quietly.  
  
"All we can do is prevent them from ever getting the chance. We must retake the ship." Stated 'Zakamee firmly.  
  
Grgra got up and walked over to the computer terminal and replayed the picture of the slip space jump. The two Covenant watched it again and the same thought occupied both their minds.  
  
How can we beat something that can do this?  
  
Note: I'm not very sure about this chapter. I could use some ideas with which to make it better. My brain just seems to have abandoned me on this point. Thanks in advance.  
  
Phantom Kensai - I'm glad you like this story so much. Although I don't think this is exactly book worthy, who knows?  
  
Zarbok - Short, concise, complementary. I like it. May you receive such nice reviews when you have your own story.  
  
Flareaoh - I'd just like to say, right now, that I am so glad no one has flamed my story yet. Yes, it is hard to humanize the Covenant but I've found I have sort of a flair for humanizing alien species. I'm not entirely sure about where the story will end, but rest assured, the end will be exciting. Provided I can get the battle scenes to work out right. 


	7. The Sacred Mission

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie and Microsoft. I prefer to think I own the characters I make up in this story but if you really want them, don't sue me, I love my books.  
  
'Zakamee, Grgra, and the other commanding officers stood at the head of the remaining Covenant aboard the Ascendant Justice. Arranged in the accuracy range of the training grounds the ranks were much smaller than 'Zakamee would have liked, and from the grim looks on his peer's faces, they thought so too. 'Zakamee checked his notepad again, just to make sure the numbers were absolutely correct. They were, unfortunately, out of the original complement of two hundred Elite's and one thousand Grunt's, less than a tenth of that number remained. Including the Elite's that 'Zakamee found in the barracks, none of who had returned yet, there were twenty-three survivors. Only four of that number were high-ranking officers, they were himself, 'Drakee, the Emissary, and 'Jasakee, whom 'Zakamee had been forced to include so they wouldn't look too depleted. About one hundred and thirteen Grunts were left, the vast majority being Minors and thusly, scared out of their wits.  
  
'Drakee began a speech meant to reinforce the wills of the soldiers gathered here. 'Zakamee paid no attention to it, as he had helped compose it himself. It was full of inspiring language and death threats to the infidels that had dare defile this sacred ship. It was kind of boring actually, but 'Drakee was the kind of Elite that was enthusiastic about everything he did, even giving inspirational speeches to those who knew they were going to die anyway. What 'Zakamee was really thinking about was why the Human AI had done nothing to impede their progress. This very gathering had so many risks attached to it that the possibility's for disaster boggled the mind. 'Drakee finally wound his speech to a close and started giving the troops their objectives. This team go there, that specialty group sabotage this, 'Zakamee was almost startled by how laconic he was feeling.  
  
'Drakee eventually dismissed the gathering and the soldiers scuttled off to their various tasks. The other officers also left until 'Drakee and 'Zakamee were left alone. 'Zakamee looked at 'Drakee quizzically.  
  
"You may come out now." Said 'Drakee to a patch of air. "You are not in danger with us two."  
  
'Zakamee was about to voice his concerns about 'Drakee's sanity when he remembered this was standard operating procedure when addressing Spec Ops Elite's about to go on a top secret mission. 'Zakamee flinched and grabbed at the air to his left. The Elite whose arm he had grabbed chuckled and shut off his active camouflage.  
  
"Good. Now can you tell where the rest of us are? I hope your long absence from the shadows hasn't addled your sight." Said the Elite, with a mad grin on his face.  
  
'Zakamee shuddered at this pathetic specimen, the very nature of Spec Ops Elite's rendered some of them completely paranoid and so they had their camouflage on at all times, to throw off their 'pursuers'. 'Zakamee released the other Elite's arm and swept his eyes across the room. Grinning, he quickly responded.  
  
"There are three others. One is hanging onto the ceiling above the second target. The second is standing in that corner over there," 'Zakamee pointed to a corner of the room some fifty units away, "And the last is sitting in a spot that was the third row, second column."  
  
As 'Zakamee located them the Elite's shut off their camouflage and ran over to join the first Elite. However, the one that was sitting simply, sat there. The first Elite grinned and pulled out a remote, pressing the button dropped the camouflage from the dead Elite sitting there, its body propped up by a piece of metal that, as though it knew it was discovered, slipped and allowed the body to fall over.  
  
"You were right on one account Shade." The Elite emphasized the last word too much, 'Zakamee knew he was to work with this group as Spec Ops Elite's only know each other by nicknames. It throws off any potential pursuers to their real identity. "There are three of us, but you missed one." The three Elite's chuckled again.  
  
'Zakamee snarled and wheeled towards 'Drakee, who backed away surprised. Reaching forwards 'Zakamee tore off the golden armored Elite's' helmet, and revealed an identical silver one beneath it. The Spec Ops Elite's jaws dropped as their buddy with the 'perfect' disguise was revealed. 'Zakamee snorted and tossed the helmet down in disgust.  
  
"I checked the logs for an Elite named Raka 'Drakee. The AI, our AI, stopped me. I enlisted Grgra's aid and he easily broke its weak encryption's. It turns out there is no such Elite. You had this planned out the whole time and fooled the entire group on this ship. Why?" asked 'Zakamee as the other Elite's quickly regained their composure.  
  
"We are operating on a mission from the Prophets themselves," Spoke the former 'Drakee, "We have been tasked with the death of any remaining Humans that are called Spartans. We were given complete autonomy by the High Prophet of Truth himself, and have chosen you to help us in our grand mission."  
  
"You who have had experience fighting this 'Master Chief' and his brethren," spoke the first Elite, "You would prove most useful to our plan."  
  
"The battle plans our brother came up with are truthful," said the second Elite, it was shorter than the others were, "He has a knack for getting our prey to expose himself."  
  
"You would sacrifice all the other Covenant on this ship to kill this one Human?" asked 'Zakamee incredulously.  
  
"Yes." Spoke the last Elite, "We will carry out the orders of the High Prophet, though it may mean the death's of ourselves and countless others. We are willing to pay the price."  
  
As they were talking the four Elite's had slowly boxed 'Zakamee in. Noticing this 'Zakamee sighed sadly.  
  
"I assume I have no choice in this matter. If I do not accept you will kill me." This was not a question on 'Zakamee's part, just a vocal affirmation of what he already knew. He wasn't surprised when the other Elite's did not respond.  
  
"Fine. Let us get this over with then."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Gotcha!" Cortana hissed.  
  
"Infidel-Infidel-Infidel-Infidel-Infidel-Infidel-Infidel-Infidel-Infidel- Infidel-Infidel---"  
  
A/N That little 'possibility's for disaster boggle the mind' thing actually is a quote from Tremors: The Series.  
  
Zarbok - Ouch. That has really got to suck. Hope you can re-post them. Good luck and thanks.  
  
Flareaoh - Thanks for the vote of confidence over chapter 6. Although I believe this chapter is more of the same I just couldn't see the next chapter interfacing with this one. Thusly, I separated the two, and although it is short, I hope it makes up with its freakiness.  
  
To All Readers - Enjoy! 


	8. The Silent Hand

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie and Microsoft. Balask 'Zakamee is my character and if for some odd reason you want to use him, ask first.      

'Zakamee stared in amazement at the scene in front of him. The cloudy, purple space was filled with coruscating plasma blasts and the weirdly distorted explosions of the small Covenant fleet that had been caught up in this hell hole. Many hours had passed since the Special Operations squad had revealed themselves to him. Since then they had been calling him Specter, it was a sign that they had accepted him. For now at least.

Turning his attention back to the job at hand 'Zakamee watched as the squad crept towards the unsuspecting Human soldiers. The Silent Hand, they called themselves, it was an apt name, for they were very skilled at the art of stealth as they alternately crept, scuttled, or crawled their way forward. The leader, Ghost, had entrusted 'Zakamee with a fuel rod gun, to be used after the Humans were distracted. Although Ghost was a reasonable tactician he had admitted that this strike wouldn't have been possible without Grgra's foresight of sabotaging the engine manifold. 

Currently the Human's had two of their number working on repairing the damage and several others in various guard positions. The most threat came from the captured drop ship the Humans were operating off of. Its plasma turret could make short work of any Elite's armor and leave him dead of exposure to this hostile environment. 'Zakamee sighed and steadied the gun on his shoulder. He much preferred close combat with his rifle and shotgun then this unwieldy miniature artillery piece. 

"Are you all in place?" whispered Ghost across the comm. link.

"Aye. 'Zaka- I mean, Specter in position. Ready to commence bombardment."

"This is Right Hand. Ready."

"Left Hand here. Ready."

Left Hand and Right Hand were a rare pair of twins. They did everything together and coordinated their fire in a way no other ordinary Covenant could.

"Slayer is ready. Wait! Something is coming down from the side!"

"Ignore it. Kill the unholy ones. Make their deaths slow and painful."

'Zakamee had turned as Slayer mentioned something on the ship so he missed the initial barrage of weapons fire. He thought he saw a small glowing object. It looked blue and the moment he spotted it, it zipped away. Leaving this conundrum for after the battle 'Zakamee shifted his attention back to see how his squad was faring.

Blue plasma bolts and yellow tracers whizzed across the hull, but caused no serious damage to either side. 'Zakamee hoisted his fuel rod gun and took aim at the pair of armored Humans attempting to seal the hole in the engine. They couldn't be allowed to proceed. Just as he fired, a huge mass of plasma, redirected by this crazy sub-dimension, ripped a few dozen units across the side of the ship and completely overloaded both his active camouflage and the fuel rod gun. Tossing the weapon away 'Zakamee dove for cover as the gun exploded. It was this move that saved his life. Almost as soon as the first bolt disappeared, another came streaking down the hull, but this time it was better aimed. A few bare units above the hull, it disintegrated the Silent Hand and melted through the cockpit of the drop ship. The last thing 'Zakamee saw before the intense heat caused him to pass out was one of the Humans; its armor looking like it had gone through the Abyss, drifting in front of him. 'Zakamee's eyes closed and he saw nothing but blackness for a long time.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

A small glowing blue ball approached the comatose figures. Guilty Spark 342 surveyed the damage he had caused with that redirected plasma bolt. It was a pity the first beam had missed, he would have liked to take out that annoying Elite and the false Reclaimer with one fell swoop. However he had killed a normal Human and a couple of SPARTAN's, the Elite squad was an added bonus.

Muttering inane phrases to itself, Guilty Spark directed some of its power to a weak tractor beam that lifted the Elite out of its nook. Guilty Spark didn't want to do this but he couldn't allow the Elite to be found by the Human's and killed. At least, not yet. Moving the warrior to an open hatch he dropped the Elite inside, none too gently, and shut the hatch. Turning, Guilty Spark looked at the false Reclaimer one last time before he had to hide again.

"If only you had done what you were meant to do, none of this would have happened."

Turing, the Monitor flew off and vanished into a side port.

"I am a genius!"

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

'Zakamee groaned and lifted himself up off the floor. Floor? 'Zakamee looked around him and noticed he was no longer outside. He also noticed the partially open airlock. 'Zakamee figured he must have dragged himself inside but he had forgotten it. As a precaution, 'Zakamee stuck his head out of the airlock to see if the unconscious Humans were still there.

'Zakamee did see the Humans but one of them had seemed to have awoken. It was pulling its fellows into a different airlock. The Human that was being pulled happened to be the extremely tarnished one that 'Zakamee saw before he passed out. As he withdrew his head back into the airlock 'Zakamee idly wondered if that Human was still alive. It would be unfortunate if that one died because it looked to be the most experienced of the Humans. 'Zakamee would really be testing his skills to kill that one. Logging that thought for later pursuit, 'Zakamee activated his helmets' HUD and brought up the map function. Silently he plotted a course back to Grgra's command post and set out.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Sorry for the slight problems with this chapter. I got too excited and posted the chapter in its alpha phase. I fixed those errors and added on a bit so I feel better about this chapter.

Spartandragon- Thanks for the complement. I strive to make my story as close to the actual story as possible and then really make stuff up after the storyline for Halo: First Strike is done.

Zerglinster- Hey dude!!! Took you forever to review my story! Good jorb on all your future endeavors!

Someone and Zarbok- Thank you! I try.

Rjectkd89- You answered your own question there. The Monitor is technically invincible, although it does work as an effective missile platform. Shoot it with a rocket launcher when the Sentinels come out of the walls and watch them all go BOOM!!

Miscellaneous Readers- Read more. Review more. Enjoy More. But my computer is dead. Updates will be slow in coming, but hold on.


	9. Nightmares and Surprise Guests

Disclaimer: Nothing Halo related belongs to me except for my original characters and the plot line. You no sue me!

Strange, half-formed images raced through 'Zakamee's mind. He saw the armored human, the SPARTAN, killing Covenant left and right. After the last Elite fell, the human turned to face 'Zakamee and took off his helmet, but instead of a human face it was that of 'Zakamee. The Elite stared at himself until the image dissolved and suddenly he had fallen. He looked up and his old friend Saka 'Destabee extended his hand to 'Zakamee. But then the hand turned into a Flood's tentacle and moved to strike him down. 'Zakamee lifted his plasma rifle and hosed the combat form down with it. As the smoking form fell away 'Zakamee looked at his hands, but they were malformed tentacles. All at once, 'Zakamee was a Flood combat form and he was killing unarmed humans in some gray structure. Next to him were other combat forms, one of which wore the same advanced armor as the SPARTAN.

'Zakamee jolted awake and shot to his feet. He regretted this movement as his burned skin cracked and bled. "Wh-what in the name of all that is holy and true was that?" muttered the pain stricken Elite.

The nightmare he had just had hung about him like a shroud. It had seemed eerily prophetic. 'Zakamee coughed and his mandibles twitched in alarm at the dark purple blood that stained the floor. 'Zakamee groped around his back for his emergency med kit but realized that he couldn't move his arm very well. Actually, now that 'Zakamee noticed it, his range of motion was extremely limited. The problem was soon resolved as he saw the numerous cracks running down the armor. The heat from the plasma beam had melted the armor and then it had refrozen into something much more brittle. 'Zakamee clenched his jaw and flexed his arms as much as he could. The pain was almost unbearable but eventually the arm plates snapped and fell off. 'Zakamee hurriedly tore off the rest of his limb armor and shoved it to one side. The helmet also came off and then he reached around and grabbed his med kit.

A few seconds of applying self-adhesive bandages later and 'Zakamee felt much better. He knew it was only the pain-killers but it felt good nonetheless. Slipping the remaining supplies back in their slot 'Zakamee slowly bent down and retrieved his right thigh plate. He ran his hand down it and flipped open a secret catch. 'Zakamee pulled his combat knife from the hidden sheath and slid it into his waist band. Tossing the plate back onto the pile 'Zakamee checked himself over. Minor to moderate burns all over his body, all his armor but his breastplate useless, and only this knife as a weapon. Not that his knife was something to laugh at. Eight inches of a metal strong enough to cut through modern battle armor and a reinforced grip for cracking heads. The knife was something of a rarity, it had been presented to him as a gift when he graduated with full honors from his battle academy. The Prophet that had presided over the ceremony had given this to 'Zakamee as well as his first posting within the Covenant Black Ops corps.

'Zakamee smiled faintly as that happy memory surfaced but he soon returned to the here and now. 'Zakamee noticed a computer terminal nearby but he was loathe to alert the human AI to his presence. Before he attempted to find the training grounds using only his memory, 'Zakamee paused to take one last look at his armor. The formerly bright silver plate had served him well over the years and 'Zakamee was a little sad that he had to abandon it so. He resolved to come back after this ship was recaptured and give it the equivalent of a proper burial. With nothing else to occupy him 'Zakamee set off down the hall and hoped to run into a fellow Covenant before the humans found him.

Li stumbled along the purple walls of the Covenant flagship. Flashing red warning lights vied for his attention on the inside of his helmet. More important, however, were the lights that weren't flashing or glowing green. Li's armor was constantly on the brink of failure as he forced himself to take step after step. How he had managed to survive that plasma blast was still hazy. However, he still had to reckon with all the malfunctions and injuries that he had sustained. The worst of his injuries were the second and third degree burns on the left side of his body. Compounding that loss was the lack of hydraulic pressure in his left arm. He had no weapons and most of his MJOLNIR's systems weren't working. His situation, as the Master Chief would have said, was one big snag. The only things going for Li were that he was still alive and still a SPARTAN. That had to count for something.

Li still ached from where he had sprayed the bio-foam and he couldn't feel his left foot. But all this was dashed from his mind as he heard heavy footsteps coming toward him. In his current state Li couldn't hope to fight anything, not even a constipated Grunt. Li tried to muffle his movements as much as possible as he backtracked and hid behind a large work station. To Li's displeasure, the foot steps came closer rather then passing by. The good news was that the harsh breathing indicated that the Covenant was wounded, perhaps severely. The bad news was that the Covenant was an Elite, which were tough even if they had lost an arm and half a leg.

Li remained crouched behind the console as the alien half walked/half stumped by. Li saw that the Elite was missing almost all of its armor and appeared heavily wounded. Making a split-second decision and rushed the Elite. Unfortunately, Li miscalculated because of his broken leg and instead of knocking the Elite to the ground he merely clipped it on the side of its head, sending it stumbling up against the wall. The Elite made a panicky sound and backed off, apparently scared stiff. Li capitalized on his opponents hesitation by ramming his shoulder into its stomach. Li knew CPO Mendez would have beaten the crap out of him for such sloppy hand-to-hand fighting techniques, but Li's choices were acutely limited in this situation.

Li's charge caught the Elite by surprise and it doubled over, clutching its stomach, or where its stomach might be. Before Li could follow up on the Elite's weakness it kicked his legs out from under him. Li toppled to the ground and lay there, stunned by the pain in his leg. While Li lay on the ground the Elite growled out some words and pulled a nasty looking knife from its belt. Li kicked him in the knee and the Elite fell down next to the SPARTAN. They both rolled away and stood back up. The Elite lunged with his knife and Li barely managed to twist away in time. As it was, the knife cut cleanly through the damaged armor and deep into his left forearm. Since the arm had long ago gone numb, all that registered to him was the fact that a knife cut through his MJOLNIR armor. Li's right hand shot out and grabbed the hand that held the knife. He squeezed until the Elite shouted in pain and dropped the knife.

Both soldiers dove for the blade and engaged in a deadly parody of a pair of children wrestling. Eventually Li managed to come up on top with the knife held firmly in his hand. He raised it above his head and prepared to slice through the alien's skull.

'Zakamee watched in horror as the human raised his knife up and prepared to kill him. 'Zakamee shut his eyes and awaited the inevitable. Instead of a brief flash of pain and light as he transcended the physical he instead felt intense heat. 'Zakamee's eyes snapped open as the human screamed due to the stump where his right hand used to be. Several more plasma bolts slammed into his head which soon disintegrated under the onslaught. The smoking corpse fell off of 'Zakamee's chest as he struggled upright.

"Easy there 'Zakamee." said a familiar voice, "Just hold together and we'll get you back to camp in no time."

'Zakamee waved away the helping hand and pulled himself to his feet. Bracing himself up against the bulkhead 'Zakamee looked at his rescuers. His eyes widened as he recognized the two figures.

"Emissary 'Somamakee! 'Jasakee! What are you doing here?" stuttered the surprised Elite gesturing at the blue and black armored figures in front of him.

"Can't you guess? We were the ones who sabotaged the slip space engines. Huh. And here I was thinking you survived Halo due to your intelligence." smirked the Spec Ops Elite.

"Good to see you too 'Jasakee." replied 'Zakamee, "Is it you I should thank for such a timely rescue?"

"Partly. I shot the human but the Emissary suggested we take this route."

"Then I am in both your debts." said 'Zakamee, bowing as much as his injuries would allow. I hope I can repay you before this day is done."

"We could only hope." muttered the foul tempered Elite.

"Come." said 'Somamakee, "We have the location of our new base camp. Grgra and the others saw fit to move it into the human ship."

"What! What happened to require such a drastic change?" asked 'Zakamee.

"There have been...difficulties." answered 'Somamakee, "The rogue plasma bolts destroyed the lower sections and only a few managed to survive."

Before 'Zakamee could answer 'Jasakee cut in. "We should hurry. Who knows when the humans may search for their fallen compatriots."

'Zakamee swallowed his shock and turned to face the Emissary.

"Emissary. I humbly request a deviation from our route. I need to pick up a few things from the Ship Master's quarters."

'Somamakee tilted his head in askance but nodded is response to 'Zakamee's request.

"I suppose so. I assume you have something in mind?"

"Indeed I do Emissary. There are some things we might need in the Ship Master's cabin and I do need new armor." said 'Zakamee.

"Good idea." said 'Somamakee, "And I might have something in mind too."

'Jasakee snorted but motioned down the hall and stomped off. 'Zakamee made too follow him but turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You might not want to forget this." Said the Emissary as he handed 'Zakamee his knife. 'Zakamee grinned his thanks and sheathed the knife. He then limped off to follow 'Jasakee.

I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have not faded into nothingness!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to post. You know how it can be sometimes.

Zarbok: Still short. Still concise. Still a great lifter of spirits. Thank you.

someone: Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it.

rjecktd89: You sort of answered you own question there. The Monitor mainly survived because I felt like alluding to a greater plot that isn't there. Obscurity is fun.

Jimmy-San: The Elite might be Orine. Do you want him to be? If he is I could stick him in somewhere. He would be one of the last Elite's left after all.

elven lord mic: Wow. I had no idea I inspired such....ummm...devotion? And you're probably correst in that last guess of your. See the first paragraph.

theicewolf: Soon enough for you? Probably not. Hope you liked it though.

reagan64: I have finally retreated on the whole silverspec ops or blackspec ops thing. Black armor will now indicate special ops dudes and silver will be for black ops. Hope your happy now. grumble, grumble


	10. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo and I never will. I wish Microsoft made Halo 2 for the PC.

It all came down to this. 'Zakamee gathered his remaining strength and lunged up from his crouch at his opponent. His energy sword crackled and hissed as it was blocked by its counterpart. 'Zakamee stared into the orange tinted visor of the human known as the Master Chief and knew he could not win this fight. 'Zakamee's mandibles snapped angrily as he refused to consider this option and instead thrust forward with all his strength. The Master Chief stumbled back but not before a hastily aimed kick threatened 'Zakamee's balance as well. As he recovered his balance and once again charged the Master Chief his mind briefly flashed back to how exactly he had gotten in this position, fighting even though he had no chance.

They had all met in a large cargo bay aboard the human frigate, _Gettysburg_. 'Zakamee stood at one end of the room, flanked by four Elites and two Grunts. Half of those present were familiar to 'Zakamee, they were Grgra, 'Jasakee, and the Emissary Acha 'Somamakee. The other three were there mainly because they had also been survivors of Halo and that between the all of them, they were the last Elites remaining alive here. Their names were Orine 'Fulsamee, Yarna 'Orgalmee, and the Grunt Rurut. In the brief time that 'Zakamee had known the three they had assured him of their dependability and experience. It helped that they also wore the black Spec Ops armor and they would serve to intimidate the humans. 'Zakamee had his plasma rifle and shotgun holstered and the rest of his men had done the same. They were meeting under terms of peace after all.

The five humans stood opposite them and 'Zakamee had to suppress a shiver of fear that ran through him. Facing him were four of the most deadly soldiers that the human's had at their disposal. The dark skinned human standing next to them was an oddity but he at least deserved 'Zakamee's respect. To have survived through such a hell as Halo took great will and courage, not to mention fighting ability. 'Zakamee knew that the humans were only here because 'Zakamee held all their lives in his hands.

"We came, Covenant. Now what do you want?" said the first SPARTAN, presumably the Master Chief. 'Zakamee steeled himself and began his ultimatum.

"I have the engine room under my control. I either give the command word or they don't get a certain code word in ten of your minutes and this whole ship blows up." Said 'Zakamee.

"We know that already." Said the Master Chief menacingly, "Otherwise we wouldn't be here and you'd be dead by now."

"Just making sure we all know where things stand." Replied 'Zakamee, "Obviously these terms can not go on. You control the ship, so we can not leave, but we control the drives, so my forces control all our lives."

"Get to the point you alien scum before my rifle starts talking for me." Said the dark skinned human with venom in his voice.

'Zakamee gave that human the benefit of a good long glare before continuing. "I propose something simple to solve this issue. Something even your primitive minds can comprehend. I propose a duel. A duel between myself and your leader."

'Zakamee ducked underneath a swing from the Master Chief and opened a gash in the SPARTAN's leg armor with his own energy sword. The Master Chief fell back and 'Zakamee pressed his advantage, driving his foe back with a flurry of blows as he got his second wind. All of a sudden the Master Chief stopped retreating and began striking back with equal vigor, 'Zakamee laughed mirthlessly and stood his ground as well. The two hammered away at each other with almost inexhaustible fury until 'Zakamee made a small slip and the Master Chief's sword dug into his side. 'Zakamee's sword slipped from suddenly nerveless fingers and automatically deactivated itself before it could cause any unwanted damage to the surrounding environment. His vision darkened as his mind went into shock due to the horrible damage dealt to him by the augmented human. 'Zakamee's vision quickly blinked out as he lost consciousness and slumped to the floor.

"A duel?" exclaimed the Master Chief, not bothering to hide his surprise. "And what would be the stakes?"

"If I win you give myself and my warriors control of your ship and we change course for the nearest known Covenant outpost. If you win, my men will be informed by my comrades here," and 'Zakamee gestured to the six Covenant behind him, "And they will come here and surrender. If there happens to be any duplicitous action on your part or mine then this entire agreement is null and my men shall destroy this ship. As a further concession to the position of power you are in, if I live through this fight and you win then myself and any of my men that agree shall swear oaths of loyalty to you and your cause."

'Zakamee didn't like doing this but he had no choice. He couldn't afford the information he and the other survivors held about the Flood to die here. He needed to tell someone what would happen, even if it were just a human. The Master Chief conversed quietly amongst themselves for a few moments and then the Master Chief responded in the affirmative. 'Zakamee drew out his weapons and handed them to Grgra. 'Somamakee handed 'Zakamee two energy sword hilts and then backed away. 'Zakamee checked the two weapons for any signs of inadequacy and grunted when they passed his inspection. He tossed one of the swords to the Master Chief, who caught it deftly after he had given his own weapons to another SPARTAN.

'Zakamee gave himself a few moments to compose himself as he stretched and limbered himself up for the coming fight. After a minute of this 'Zakamee was ready and the two immediately rushed forward and began to fight.

'Zakamee woke to find himself looking at the face of a young human female dressed in white. 'Zakamee shot up, only to be restrained by several tight bands and a searing pain in his left side. His face crumpled with pain and he fell back onto the pillow he had been lying on. He gave the pain a moment to subside and then looked around. The human nurse, for that must be what she was, was nowhere to be found. 'Zakamee assumed that she had gone to fetch her superiors. Judging from his surroundings and his keeper 'Zakamee was sure that he was in a human hospital. A quick examination of himself showed his black armor to be removed and a nasty looking burn across the left side of his chest that looked to be on the mend despite the way it felt.

Many footsteps sounded from down the aisle and 'Zakamee had a few seconds to observe his company from across the empty hospital beds. Several important human officials and civilians clustered around his bed and looked hungrily at him.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up, Balask 'Zakamee. Your friends weren't high up enough on the chain of command to provide us with any real information. And before you ask," said the old, fat, balding human as 'Zakamee opened his mouth to speak. "Before you ask, your men are just fine. We have found sufficient methane for the Grunts and food that your peers found satisfactory. We hope that you can repay us for our generosity. We are very eager to find out what we can."

'Zakamee looked around at the human's staring at him and muttered a brief prayer for courage and wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into.

"Would you mind untying me first? I act very poorly under restraint." Asked 'Zakamee.

A second human grinned, this one was tall and stick thin, with a mop of greasy black hair. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay like that a little longer." He said, "We know your troops will behave because we have you but no such thing is holding you back."

'Zakamee shrugged as much as he could and strained his arms and snapped the bands holding him in place. The humans backed away as he bent over and undid his leg straps. He hopped down from the bed and looked imperiously at the assembled humans.

"I have sworn on my honor as a Covenant warrior to follow the cause of the one who beat me. I will not suffer those insults upon my honor again." Stated 'Zakamee.

Already, human marines were rushing into the room and soon 'Zakamee was looking down the barrels of a dozen odd looking rifles. 'Zakamee decided to end this before he got hurt.

"I would be most pleased if you would lead me to my armor and weapons. After that I require some food. If my knowledge is so needed that you have waited so long for one such as me then waiting a little longer won't kill you."

Leaving the human dignitaries sputtering 'Zakamee calmly forced his way through the marines and accosted the nearest crewmember. Acquiring the location of the armory from him 'Zakamee stomped off, the marines and higher-ups trailing along behind him. Out of a nearby view port, if one looked closely, could be seen the minute dots of the Covenant attack force coming for Earth. And, in a nearby defense satellite, the Master Chief and Sergeant Johnson were receiving awards that were their due.

Well, there you have it. The end of I Am The Last. I'll get around to writing a sequel as soon as I can convince my parents to let me get an X-Box and a copy of Halo 2. Curse you Microsoft for making me buy more of your demonic products! Regardless, unless I can convince my parents or a friend into letting me borrow the aforementioned items then I won't be writing that sequel for a while.

Jimmy-San – I fit your guys in but I couldn't think of anything to do with them. I'll think of something when the second story comes out. Until then, feel free to use them in your own stories, they are your guys after all.

Theicewolf – Still haven't abandoned you guys. Glad you have a sense of humor. Thanks for the support.

Robo-Chocobo – Sorry, but Lee had died in the book so I decided to make use of that here.

Wolf Fangster – Nice to hear from you. Take at look at my other stories, they're pretty good as well.

To All Others – Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try to remember to update my other story more frequently and make another Halo fic. Until then, farewell!


End file.
